


Social Distancing

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Despite social distancing, Max's world is about to be shaken up... for the better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Social Distancing

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose and feeling the small gust of air on my upper lip. My eyes are sore and no matter what I just can't seem to understand how I'm supposed to get everything done in time. There are so many things that I have to do. "First of all, I have to get that email sent off to my professor about my assignment, saying that I don't have the proper equipment to make that model here at home. Then I have to message my boss and let him know that I might need an extension on my deadline because that dude I was gonna interview for the column flaked and now I don't really know how I'm going to get the information I ne-"

I feel my hand pulled away and a soft, smooth pair of lips press against mine. For a split second, the world disappears. My mind goes blank and I forget what I was going to say, only understanding the physical. The lips on mine, her hand on my cheek, and the sweet smell of lavender in her hair. Before I can really kiss her back, Chloe pulls away and rests her forehead on mine. "Maxie, baby... don't worry. You got this." She takes a sip of her coffee and sets it down on the table, sitting next to me on the second hand couch that we've had so long that we've had to replace the cushions twice. "You just need to take a deep breath, and relax..." She reaches over and pushes my computer out of my reach, tilting the screen down and turning it to face away from us. "...just disconnect for a few minutes."

I lean forward and nod slowly. "I know, Chlo... It's just, I really want to do everything I can. And since we're just stuck here, it's a lot of pressure to do things right." I feel her arms wrap around my waist and her head rests on my shoulder. Her skin touches mine and I can feel the warmth of her cheeks against mine.

"I know dear, but let's just take a few minutes to ourselves. No work, no college work, just us." She kisses my cheek and squeezes my waist. "Come on, you have a hella fine girlfriend here to distract you, it should be easy!" I chuckle and nod, closing my eyes. I hear the old springs creaking as Chloe lays down and pulls me with her. She lets me turn over and face her, and I look into her eyes. I gasp and Chloe tilts her head a little. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just getting lost."

"Oh? Where are you getting lost?"

"In the deep blues of your eyes." Chloe gently blushes and I can see a faint grin on her face. "It's like I get an entire ocean of love and support every time I look at you..." I reach up and hold her cheek, feeling it start to get warmer than usual.

"Oh yeah? Well.... I uhh..." She thinks for a moment, doing that cute thing where she bites her lip on the side of her mouth and nibbles on it like a rabbit eating spinach. "I love you, Max". I can feel it in her voice, the way it's only a whisper but it makes my heart flutter and I feel like there's someone tying my insides into knots.

"I love you too, Chloe." I lean in and give her a slow, loving kiss. "I always will." I kiss her forehead and move back, standing up and turning towards the kitchen in our small apartment, not more than 10 feet away. "I shall travel across the lands for our nourishment!"

Chloe starts laughing as I walk over to the kitchen cabinet. "Nerd!"

"Well I'm your nerd, ya punk!" I open it up and grab each of us a small, serving size bag of chips. I hear the springs creek behind me and something scraping against the floor.

"Well good, cause..." Chloe's voice sounds so fragile, like it's ready to be broken by nothing more than a harsh breath. "....because I didn't wanna have to return this..." I turn around and start walking back to her, but stop after a few feet and drop the chips.

"C-chloe...?" She is on one knee, looking up at me with a small black box in her hand, an engagement ring sitting inside it.

"Maxine Caulfield, will you make me the happiest woman on Earth...and marry me?" I look into her eyes and see the hope in them, the sea of love and compassion swelling into a tsunami of emotion. My throat feels tight and I don't think I can make any words come out, no matter how hard I try. Instead, I just blink a few times and walk closer, kneeling in front of her, still making eye contact. The waves in her eyes begin crashing against each other, panic clearly rising. "M-max?" I see her lip begin to tremble and I nod, a few tears beginning to push themselves from my eyes.

Chloe's face rises and her emotion changes, from fear and panic to extreme joy.

She reaches forward, placing her hand on the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. This time, she lets me kiss her back. Our lips linger, the crashing waves of emotion now spread between us as the reality of it all begins to settle in. Eventually she pulls back when we can't comfortably breath anymore, the edges of my vision blurred as I gasp for fresh air. "Yes! Yes Chloe I'll marry you, of course I'll marry you!" I can feel the ridiculously wide gin on my face and I know that I probably look crazy, but neither of us care. After a few moments, Chloe pulls out the ring and slips it onto my finger, the cool metal fitting my finger perfectly.

As she sets the ring box aside, Chloe slowly stands up and holds out her hand, which I grab and she helps me up. I grab the chips and we sit on the couch again, this time my head leaning on her shoulder as we interlace our fingers. "You know, it'll probably be a few months before we can get hitched, cause with this whole social distancing thing going on it's probably not the best idea to go out and have a wedding with out families all showing up."

I nod against her shoulder. "Chloe, for you, there's no limit to how long I'd wait..." I close my eyes, sighing happily as my future wife rubs her thumb over my knuckle, running her finger over the ring as she does so. "I think I'm the luckiest woman alive."

She chuckles and I can feel the vibrations through her shoulder. "Now you know how I feel." She squeezes my hand and I let the rest of the world fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, I hope that you're all staying safe and being responsible out there. I know that it's rough, but we're on in it together, we'll get through this.
> 
> Please practice social distancing to help keep everybody safe and until next time,
> 
> Read On.


End file.
